The truth of Dungeons,dungeons and more dungeons
by Potterandhungergames
Summary: Dungeons,dungeons and more dungeons is very popular game sold all over the world.But no one really knows where it came from the creator never was credited,it just appeared into the world one day.Turns out its origins are within gravity falls,a rather different version then what is mass produced its design strangely ancient.
1. Chapter 1

Time:11:59 pm

Location: History Museum of Gravity Falls

Ford looked around the museum just after knocking out a guard, quietly he made his way to the Egyptian exhibit, where he planned on stealing an artefact that could help him against Bill, stopping suddenly his eyes caught a limited edition Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons on a stand next to a sign "Do not touch".

Ford instantly fangirling he rushed over "A year one edition! Only one was ever made"

Gasping then as he looked around quickly before reaching out for the board game to have a closer look at game began to shake and rattle of its own accord, fords presence seemed to have awoken it.A blinding golden light emerged from it, bathing the bright would have burned anyone's eyes that looked upon room began to shake with it, its ancient symbols reflect upon the walls.A large gust of wind flicking the artefacts over one by one.A bellowing roar of what could only be a dragon is heard,fire erupting from its the fog of smoke reveals an young brunette women laying unconscious on the marks and scars all over her and blood dripping from her head.A sword lay out of her grip.

Ford stood over her" mam?!", he asked tapping her, spotting the sword he recognised from the games hand manual " a teethlings sword..."

The woman awoke grabbing the sword,backing away speaking elvish something which basically translated to "Back away..back away..."

She reveals the basis of her character being Princess detail down to her emerald green eyes had been derived from this hidden fighting skills and language barrier hadn't gone through..she had become an stereotype of a princess ofcourse this women did not know that

"Princess unobtainable! Omg OMG omg! I can't believe this!"

Ford couldn't believe he was standing in the same room as the women he had posters of when he was in college./Ford stepped back putting his hands up " I'm Stanford pines, I'm unarmed so uh if you'd lower the large flaming sword of 8D20 "

The women lowered the sword down as she looked around.

"What is this place? What year is it? Where am I?"

Ford blinked then furrowed his brows " it's a museum, it's currently the 12th of August 2017,we're in gravity falls,new oregon "

She dropped her sword to the floor,whimpering "Thirty five years..."

" I know how you feel.. "

"You.. are telling the truth?"

" I was pushed by my brother through an interdimentional portal in which I was held captive by a golden Dorito and some drunken idiot called Rick "

The women looked strangely at ford when he sayed said "I got sucked into a Board game and have been trying to fight my way out for thirty five years" as she looked at him ".I fought a dragon earlier...then I sore a trans dimensional portal and took it landing here"

"Can you remember you name?... Apart from being princess unattainable ", ford said with fan hurling over princess unstable

She looked at him "That was never my name im not her.." as she thinks hard finding her museum staff card the only thing she had left that told her her name.. she knew her family all the memories were there she just couldn't remember her she looked at it my name is "Eleanor Jemma Ginerva Cynthia Smith"

" Ellie?"

"Ford?"

Ford nodded " Yeah I was the guy that sat next to you in class, six fingers"

Ellies memory suddenly flashed back "I remember you..you were of my best friends.." Ellie thought suddenly "I need to get back to my own time can you help me?"

" I'll try ", ford smiled then paused " but my portal, it's broken "

Ellie looked at him "There has to be a way,if I stay here it could blow a hole in the universe.."

"Well if you leave gravity falls you will, gravity falls has a sort of barrier around it,pyshics doesn't matter here"

"Sounds like the perfect place for mysteries" as she looks down at what she wearing "I don't know what Im wearing"

"Thats were in the medival era"

"Thats modern for that planet"

"That reminds should most likely run, I broke in and knocked out an guard"

"You knocked someone out!"Ellie was shocked at how much her dear friend had changed

"They were pointing a taser at me"Ford said in his defence then he saw a triangular shadow on the ground next to his "Quick! Ru_"

The board games portal opened up again pulling ford towards it as well as trying to grab something to stop them being sucked in

"No,no,no not again.."


	2. Chapter 2

Ford blacked out but soon woke up finding himself dressed like an elf, he then touched his ears feeling the points was next to him dressed in clothes she had come out.

Ellie looked towards ford readjusting her glasses"Are you ok?"

Ford rubbed his face "Yes, but we need to find a way out of here"

Ellie looked down finding that she looked and felt 35 years older "Well it took me thirty-five years last time"

"Another 35 years sand it looks like, we will die to be dead before we get out" looking around he sees a large golden castle in the distance overhead"What is that?"

"What the ..hell is that" As Ellie got up feeling the weight of her age

"So it wasn't here before?I knew that's out quest, we must get that castle"Ford said determined and checked his inventory to determine his stats

"No no it wasn't.." as stood comfortably placed her sword in her belt

"Ok you've just aged suddenly so I think its best I be the brute and you be the sorcerer" he said holding out his spell book "Plus I can't read elvish without manual handy and you can"

"Good plan" Ellie then pointed to the golden palace in the sky "I have feeling that you know something about that.."

"I know too much about it" Ford taking her sword and putting it on his back, adjusting his glasses, he then nodded to her "We can talk about it on the way there we got a whole journey ahead full of dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons"

He was a lot different then men Ellie had known him within college/university, but she was not happy about him taking her sword. "Be careful you have to be careful the people here are nothing like the board me, its better if I lead" As she took the sword from ford"You have magic I do not"

Ford gave Ellie the spell book "I have an idea of what there like, believe me,Iv been through hell and back" Taking the sword back

"We have to work together on this.."" as she sat down as she grabbed a smaller sword from her side

"I just think its better I do the heavy work, that's all I`m saying"

"OK…I trust you"

"Ill keep it until I get a high-grade bow or an enchanted sword," Ford said then started to walk, he had changed into such a bad ass within ellies opinion.

"I got to get back to my own time.."

"I'm sorry but its too late for that you've already time skipped and have aged...there's no going back…"

Ellie looked down "Where am I meant to go now?"

"You can stay with me gravity falls"Ford offered

"I'd like that" Ellie looking into his eyes, feeling that she would be happy within the confines of that town, he was her best friend after suddenly they hear a thundering footprint echoed through the nearby trees

"Giants-run"

Ford rushed to under a tree grabbing Ellie and covering her mouth "Sssh"

The spell book in hand she began to read through the spell "Try this its a levitation spell"

Ford nodded and took a book before pausing "Levitation won't do any wants to get away from them and not attract you trust me?" Ellie nodded as looked at him "With my life"

Ford flicked through the pages and started to cast a spell on himself and Ellie causing them to turn invisible, taking her hand he then led the way "This will only last so long, keep close"

Ellie nodded as they managed to slip past the giants rather sense of direction kicked in "It's this way"

"Where are we going? can you lead us to an inn of some kind?It's getting dark"

"I know of one a mile up the road.." Ellie said "But we may have to share a room it's not very big"

"That's fine with me" Ford nodded then quickly grabbed Ellie pulling her back "Stop"

Ellie felt the earth gain heat suddenly as she smelt the air "That's sulphur.." as she backs away "La cabnar"

"La cabnar?"Ford asked

Ellie held her arm out pulling ford with her as she whispered "Quiet"

Large footsteps were heard as Ford kept close to Ellie "Ellie the ground is bobbie trapped"using a stick he had picked and thrown it into the ground where a bear trap lay snapping it in half.

"Yes and there's a very good reason for that"

As a bellowing roar is heard from a few miles away "La cabnar is a dragon:

Ford took a deep breath "The dragon I say when I opened the portal"

Ellie breathed heavily as she suddenly began to roll in the dirt"No that was her father she is out for vengeance on me "

Ford watched Ellie raising a brow "You played her father and now his spawn is after you?"

Ellie was covered in mud as she got up 'He had killed a whole village of people I had to.."

"I'm not blaming you I once fought a T-rex over a ham and turkey sandwich, "Ford said honestly "Whats the mud for?"

Ellie raised an eyebrow forgetting the mud "Oh gets my scent off so she can't find me this place is very very very strange" She then asked, "Did you said t-rex?"

"Yeah long story" Ford not bothering to put mud on himself

The furious red dragon is known as La cabnar which loosely translates to "Ever burning", flew over there top of them, Ellie tried to stop la cabnar so that she didn't smell the fear.

"When I touched the board.I somehow restarted the timeline of the game and I became the figurehead of Princess unobtainable which is such an insult…she is a two-dimensional woman that needs to be saved…That's not me"

"I would have been flattered," Ford said in all honesty

Ellie smiled at him "You have always wanted to be a princess haven't you?"

Ford chuckled and posses "Princess unattainable beacons"fluttering his eyelashes

"See perfect replacement"Ellie Laughs and then she looked unsure "You didn't really think that was me did you? when you were playing the game"

"No not at all"

"Oh thank god" Ellie sighed with relief"Paradoxes are so confusing"

"Yes good thing I have a PHD covering them" Ford bragged a little "One other probabillitor in this land?"

"Even if he was he is not a threat..well to me," Ellie said confidently "Why have you met him"

"You could say that I opened a portal from this game before and he came out"

"Well that sounds about right" "Ford saw the inn "Is this it?"

Ellie leads him into the small interior of the inn, that was designed more likely for an elf or dwarf, people were not thought about in the Ellie went towards the desk, Ford looked around quietly seeing a lot of triangular objects "Bill"

"Well, they have one room left"Ellie strolled back towards Ford "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm ok" Ford smiled "One room?Yeah that's fine"

Ellie lead them upstairs making sure that Ford didn't hit heads their heads upon the door to the shared room"So what's the plan?"

"Sleep then we continue our way to the golden castle"

"Who is in charge of that castle?"

"Bill chiper he's an interdimensional dream demon that will stop at nothing to destroy gravity falls and the world"

"Well, that's reassuring," Ellie says unaware of what she was really letting out, her words not meaning to be so very harsh sounding.

Ford looked to the bed "Right or left side?"

"Left" Ellie moving over to the other side, as they both settled down to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie wakes up, the pains of the day before seemingly if by magic she walks over to the window looking out at the land it was rather fantastic within the morning, she begged her mind to try an figure out where they would go from woke up tired then stood up out of bed "Morning"

Ellie turned around shocked "Uh..f..ford what happened?" Ford furrowed his brows very confused "What?"

Ellie looked through her bag without any heist, grabbing out a small hand mirror and passing it to him"Look"

Ford's eyes widened "I'm young again" as he looked happily at his youthful self seemingly pleased at his appearance.

Ellie looked down at her own body seeing its youthfulness "The planet must be healing us on a molecular level"

Ford paused then looked at his biceps "Of course bill knew I was push over as a young adult"

"Muscles aren't everything, you still have that brain of yours to think a way out.I, on the other hand, have not got my sword anymore…"Ellie laughed

"He wants you to side quest to get it back" "Oh great.." Ellie huffed in anger, placing her nodded cape that was made from red velvet, leaving her to look much like character of red riding hood but her features still remaining as princess unobtainable "We have to get my sword back, I got it from a dear friend"

"We can't we just have to go without it" Ford retorted

"I know I'm just scared"Ellie lifting her hood over her head

"No need to be"

Ellie hugged ford out of nowhere, she felt at ease when he spoke to her "Thank you"

Ford hugged back surprised "Now let's get going"

"Lead onwards"

Ford led the way out of the inn, a started to walk along the path, as they hiked through the very much changed land from Ellie had rushed forward on the path to find a small town that had not been there before."T-this.. village is new.."

Ellie suddenly being struck with an intensive head..Something about this place was was, new, nothing rusting like everything else in that place had was stuck within the earth equivalent of the middle ages, the planet hadn't been able to , the inhabitants didn't know any of this so they went about their lives happily and to see a very modern town based upon gravity falls, smack dab in the middle of the woods was peculiar.

Ford looked around spotting signs with triangles on them ".. Bill. He was here."

"What is he?" Ellie asked holding a hand to her head a more severe migraine coming over her

"A..dream demon. Though sometimes I fear he is far more than he leads on to be...", Ford, keeping a close eye out for dodgy looking characters... But there was a lot of them to analyse.

"Then we must move q-quickly" The pain got worse transforming into a scream"Aaah.." as she fell backwards onto the ground.

Fords eyes widened and he rushed to Ellie "Are you ok ?!"

Bill was taking over her mind..looking through her thoughts and memories, he had more power within this realm "He's in my head"

Ford shook his head "You have to fight him!"

Bill chuckled inside Ellie's head appearing to her inside her mind " well well well well well well well! Twinkletoes we meet, at last, Ya know sixers has a crush on you ", he said then chuckled " oh-hahaha hahaha! priceless", he laughed

Ellie shook her head as breathed heavily getting up and trying to fight him off but it was no looked up at the mad Dorito "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want OUT!", Bill suddenly shouted "And no one will stop me! So join my side! We could rule this universe! We could rule all of them! Money, fame, anything you and everything you ever desired! Ya just gotta shake my hand ", Bill said putting out his blue flaming hand

Ellie looked up at him smirking and then laughing like crazy "Like I would ever trust you.." thinking hard and managing to get him out of her head.

Ford furrows his brows " Ellie. Ellie! Snap out of it "

"Ford ford its ok it's me.." As Ellie held onto his hand, getting up and hugging him

Ford hugged her back quickly "What happened? Did he offer you a deal?"

"He did but like I wouldn't trust him, Ford, I know you and I trust your judgement..." as she pulled out of the hug, "He said you had a crush on me ha ridiculous right?"

Ford paused just staring at Ellie with a dark blush then he let out an awkward chuckle rubbing the back of his neck " I think I found a black smith's lets go ",

Ellie looked at him shocked knowing he always shoved things off when he was embarrassed "Wait do you really feel that way? Ford, why didn't you just tell me?"

Ford shook his head " because. Your. Your way out of my league, I mean look at me Ellie I'm hardly your type... Am I ?",

Ellie looked him up at him right into his eyes and took his hand in hers "You're exactly my type...as she said I had a crush on you too...well I mean I still do but I thought you just wanted to be friends"

Ford smiled, his eyes lighting up " I thought you had a thing for my brother?",

Ellie laughed loudly"Your brother seriously? He may look like you but he could never be you.."As she blushed badly "Looks aren't everything, I mean I love your personality..your. Kind, clever and generous.."

Ford chuckled " yeah I don't know what I was thinking... ", he said then he thought about his brother still annoyed at him "He was the one that pushed me into the portal. "

Ellie held his hand "I'm sorry that happened to you" as she began to cry a little "..maybe if I had stayed in touch we would have talked and we wouldn't be stuck in this damn demon filled universe..if I could go back again I would go to see you,"I mean you sent me postcards and letters I was too wrapped in my life to answer them or even come visit you in sorry.."

".. Well. We're still here and the past hasn't changed so in a scientific sense it would seem impossible that you ever did go to see me.", Ford sighed " what's done is done. At least well. We're together now.", Ford said then looked up at the sun seeing it was being blocked by a large pyramid in the distance


End file.
